


Ночной гость

by Florka



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Когда Фрэнк приходит, Карен не задаёт вопросов.





	Ночной гость

Когда Фрэнк приходит, Карен не задаёт вопросов. Обнимает, крепко, насколько может, приникает щекой к бронежилету, чаще всего ещё сырому от дождя или крови. Она не беспокоится - эта кровь не его, а если и да, то ранения не серьёзные и быстро затянутся. Случись что плохое, его бы здесь не было.

Карен помогает Фрэнку раздеться: плащ, жилет, оружейные сбруи. Ботинки он снимает уже сам и в одних носках проходит в комнату, а затем - в ванную, где Карен уже включила душ.

Фрэнк пытается поцеловать, ловит за талию, притягивая к себе, но Карен успевает поставить ладонь между губами.

— Не таким, — она смотрит прямо в глаза, не отводит взгляд, не боится отказывать. Голос не шепчет и не дрожит - именно это Фрэнку когда-то в ней понравилось, именно это заставляет его возвращаться снова и снова.

Карен напоминает ему, что он человек. Не чудовище, не монстр и не хладнокровный убийца, как пишут о нем газеты. Кровь можно смыть, перебить мылом запах пороха, счистить грязь с кожи - и тогда Фрэнк чуть больше будет чувствовать себя живым. Человеком, достойным этой женщины.

Пока он принимает душ, Карен успевает разложить на кухонном столе бинты, перекись и пластыри. И когда Фрэнк выходит из ванной, в одном полотенце, уже сидит на стуле, облокотившись о его спинку и положив ногу на ногу.

Она ждёт, когда последние мелкие раны будут обработаны, и только после этого поднимается и подходит к Фрэнку, обнимая его со спины. Первый поцелуй приходится на лопатку, Карен приподнимается на цыпочках, чтобы дотянуться до шеи, но Фрэнк не выдерживает - резко разворачивается и, подняв её, усаживает на стол, а затем наконец-то целует в губы. Долгое ожидание всегда вознаграждается сполна. Фрэнк гладит руками её бедра, поднимая полы ночной рубашки вверх. Шёлк скользит по телу, даруя приятные прохладные касания. Карен гладит Фрэнка по бороде, очерчивая большим пальцем скулу, притягивает к себе, снова целуя, и совсем незаметно развязывает узел на полотенце.

Улицы и криминальные разборки оставляют шрамы не только на теле, но Карен, как и всегда - не задаёт вопросов. Она медленно проводит руками по груди, под подушечками пальцев чувствуя каждую неровность кожи, притягивает Фрэнка за талию ближе, при этом помогая рукой его члену прийти в тонус.

Фрэнк глушит стон в поцелуе, больше похожим на укус, и Карен словно отклоняется от него в сторону. Она рукой нащупывает ручку выдвижного шкафчика и в ответ на озадаченный взгляд Фрэнка достаёт оттуда презервативы.

— Если что-то и заставит меня отстраниться от тебя, Фрэнк, то это точно не твои поцелуи, — Карен улыбается и надкусывает упаковку, и затем, надев презерватив, откидывается назад, случайно смахивая рукой склянку перекиси.

Фрэнк входит в неё и начинает медленно, но ритмично двигаться, продолжая осыпать поцелуями шею и грудь Карен, но под конец все же сбивается. Тяжело дышит, почти рычит, и вынужденно снижает темп - для него важно, чтобы Карен кончила с ним одновременно. В вопросах чести Фрэнк всегда был очень строг к себе.

Он наклоняется вперёд, упираясь руками в столешницу, и снова начинает набирать темп. Карен отвечает на его поцелуи, приобнимает за шею, прижимается к нему всем телом. Её дыхание становится прерывистым, теряется в приглушенном стоне. Кажется, что несколько секунд после она и вовсе не дышит, слышно только, сколь сильно бьётся в груди её сердце.

Фрэнк целует её за ухом и отстраняется, но Карен ловит его за руку.

— Не уходи, — она вновь смотрела прямо в глаза, но в этот раз её взгляд был мутным, все ещё потерянным. — Останься хоть раз, Фрэнк. Мир не рухнет от того, что ты проснёшься рядом со мной.

Фрэнк качает головой и целует её руку, отпуская:

— Прости, — он бросает это через спину, подбирая с пола полотенце и снова направляясь в душ. Карен грустно усмехается - из них двоих только ей всегда хватало смелости поддерживать зрительный контакт. Она не осуждает Фрэнка за это, но не может скрыть свою обиду.

В последний раз они сталкиваются на пороге ванной комнаты. Карен знает - когда она выйдет, Фрэнка уже не будет в её квартире. На прощание он целует её в висок, и задерживается на несколько секунд дольше обычного.

Но так ничего и не говорит.


End file.
